Forum:Shouji Sato at AnimagiC 2012
I would like to use this thread to post any news about HOTD from Shouji Sato's Q&A panel at the AnimagiC 2012 anime convention in Bonn, Germany. The convention took place July 27-29, with Shouji Sato's panels on Saturday and Sunday, and I expect more information, photos, and videos will come from attendees as time passes. Unfortunately, my vigilant monitoring of the Internet hasn't turned out much, but I have found something interesting. For those of you who haven't seen what Shouji Sato looks like in real life, which I'm guessing is most of you (myself included0, it appears we finally get a glimpse of him. Credit for this photo goes to Ryu of Crossing Winds, who took this while standing in line for Shouji's autograph and very graciously posted it on her blog. I am confident this is really him both because of the HOTD items around him and the fact that he closely resembles the zombie in Episode 8 of the anime that the Complete File said was made in his image (the one that comes face-to-face with Saya after she leaves the humvee). There may not have been any news from Shouji during his panels, but I hope we can at least find out for sure if that was the case so we aren't left wondering. If you have any information about his panels or find anything interesting, please post it here. A link to whatever you found is preferable. I will continue my search and post anything I find. Turambar ''' 02:37, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Good news! I finally found some information in the form of a firsthand account from the panel. You can read my full report at Scans of the Dead or view the original source here. Shouji basically said he is very busy with Triage X and with research for upcoming HOTD chapters. He has to study a lot of the technical detail of weapons, vehicles, etc. to draw with the high quality and extreme detail that he is known for. It sounds to me like he is doing preliminary work on chapters Daisuke has already planned out so that he won't have to put Triage X on hiatus when he starts working on HOTD again. This is very hopeful news. I'm not going to say everything over again that I already said on Scans of the Dead, so feel free to go read that post or the original post and come back here to discuss it. I would like to here what other people think about what his answers tell us about the hiatus.Turambar ' 19:37, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Well at least we know that they are working hard on it and its not canceled, which makes me give more respect to them. In my honest opinion I thinks its better to have to wait for something with good quality work and see all the time and dedication put into it, than have something "meh" or something of lesser quality that was kicked out the door because they didn't have the drive to do it or didn't have the time to make it to what they wanted. Hammiams (talk) 00:25, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Kinda like how some Video Game Developers take their time to put as much effort into creating a great video game instead of rushing it. Speedy_J That's a good comparison. I think the same can be said about books, movies, music, and all creative media. If the artist/writer/etc. produces something great that becomes popular, they want to be careful and take their time to make sure future works are as good as the first. In this case, though, I think the reason he has to delay HOTD to get the same quality as before is because he also has Triage X to draw, and Fujimi Shobo want Triage X to be a monthly series right now. I think when HOTD does return Triage X will go on a month or two of hiatus so he won't have to rush anything. I would really hate to see the two series released in alternating months again, but it would be better than nothing.'Turambar ''' 13:21, August 2, 2012 (UTC)